From Notes To Twitter
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Just a little something of a story being told through notes to texts to Facebook to Twitter. Might continue as just a Facebook fic. Mostly Klaine centric! Random stuff. Rated for safety and possible future chapters! Please R&R!


**A/N: So, I just had to get this out of my system! It was bugging my brain. May stay as just a one shot but if you guys like it, I'll continue it as a Facebook story. So basically, the format is that this story starts with Kurt and Blaine passing notes in class and than they are exchanging a late night text and than there's some Facebook fun and lastly a bit of Twitter. Keep in mind, I ended up having to physically write in the word "at" because fan fiction will not let me put the symbol for it. So if the Twitter part looks confusing, that's why! If I end up continuing this as a Facebook fic, I'll probably edit the title to say From Notes To Facebook instead. :) Let me know guys! This is my first attempt at something like this particularly. And though I hit ctrl + N about 11 or 12 times when bolding and unbolding, it was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't know our lovely Glee friends but I so wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine, you awake?<strong>

_Barely. This class is so boring._

**Life is boring.**

_Don't say that baby._

**Why not? It's true.**

_No it's not._

**Entertain me Blaine.**

_We're passing notes. How do you expect me to do that?_

**Is there such a thing as note sex?**

_You did not just write that._

**Wanna bet?**

_Kurt, are you horny or something?_

**Horny as a horned toad!**

_That did not sound hot Kurt._

**So write me what does. I'm waiting.**

_Fine, but I swear, if you come in this classroom…_

…**I'll give you all the credit.**

* * *

><p><em>KURT! – B<em>

_Blaine, it's late – K_

_I know but – B_

_But what? – K_

_But I need you now – B_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now – K_

_Real cute Kurt – B_

_I thought so – K_

_You know I was being serious. :( I really need you – B_

_What's up honey? – K_

_Open your window. I'm standing outside – B_

_Say what? – K_

_I'm standing outside – B_

_Why? – K_

_Why are you standing outside texting me Blaine? – K_

_My…parents kicked me out of the house – B_

_THEY DID WHAT? – K_

_Yeah. – B_

_Hang tight, I'm letting you in! – K_

_Thank you – B_

_I love you Blainers – K_

_Love you too – B_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Blaine's parents kicked him out of the house.

**Mercedes Jones: **Dislike!

**Rachel Berry**,** Finn Hudson**,** Blaine Anderson **and** 11 others **like this.

**Noah Puckerman: **How the hell could they do that? Want me to pound some faces in Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson: **No Puck. I don't want you to get arrested.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Rachel Berry:** No one wants to see you back in juvie Noah.

**Santana Lopez:** Nice going man hands, I almost thought you cared.

**Noah Puckerman**, **Kurt Hummel**, and **3 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>has changed his status from "engaged" to "single".

**Kurt Hummel:** What the hell Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **It's complicated. And dude, I thought you'd be happy.

**Kurt Hummel:** I just didn't want you getting married! Not for you to break up!

**Blaine Anderson**, **Mercedes Jones**, and **4 others **like this.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh.

* * *

><p>Private Message from <strong>Rachel Berry<strong>

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt, I think you need to rethink being with Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** Why?

**Rachel Berry: **Ever since he moved into your house, he and Finn have been spending an awful lot of time together. If I were you, I'd be worried that Finn is trying to get his hands on your man.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my God Rachel! Are you really that clueless? How the hell can you be so stupid?

**Rachel Berry: **I am appalled Kurt Hummel that you, my best friend would call me stupid!

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel, Finn is not trying to get a piece of Blaine. Blaine's tutoring him. I've helped sometimes. Finn is not like that. You of all people should know. Tell this is not why you broke up with him.

**Rachel Berry:** Tutoring? Kurt, that's the oldest trick in the book! Don't believe me if you want but don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

><p>Private Message from <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel thinks there's something going on between you and Finn.

**Blaine Anderson: **Say what?

**Kurt Hummel:** She just messaged me and told me I should rethink being with you because you're spending more time with Finn now that you live with us.

**Blaine Anderson:** That's stupid! I'm tutoring him!

**Kurt Hummel: **That's what I told her.

**Blaine Anderson: **And she didn't believe you?

**Kurt Hummel: **No. She said it was the oldest trick in the book and than told me not to say she didn't warn me.

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, a few things straight. I am NOT interested in Finn. He's a good friend and everything but I've never seen him that way, no offense because he's definitely good looking. Though in my mind no one is as good-looking as you are Kurt. Furthermore, Finn used to be a homophobe. Why the hell would he all of a sudden be attracted to a guy?

**Kurt Hummel: **Point taken. I understand all that and I know it's true, especially the no one being as good-looking as I am part. But Rachel is just blind. She easily gets these ideas in her head and well…you get it.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah I do. I'll take care of it. Don't worry. Love you. *heart*

**Kurt Hummel: **Love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Rachel Berry:** I promise you nothing is going on between me and Finn. I'm just tutoring him!

**Kurt Hummel **and **Finn Hudson **like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Go away Blaine! I don't want to see your crummy lies!

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel! He's telling the truth!

**Rachel Berry:** Not talking to you Finn Hudson!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>has deleted **Finn Hudson **and **Blaine Anderson **from her friends.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my God! Are you serious right now? Rachel, knock it off!

**Mercedes Jones**, **Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray** and **14 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry: **Shut all of you! Or you're all going to be deleted from my friends too.

**Kurt Hummel:** You wouldn't do that.

**Rachel Berry:** Wanna bet Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't need to. I'd win.

**Rachel Berry: **What makes you so sure?

**Kurt Hummel: **Because if you did that, you wouldn't have any friends on Facebook left.

**Noah Puckerman**, **Santana Lopez**, and **33 others** like this.

**Artie Abrams:** Burn yo!

* * *

><p><strong>atKurtHummel:<strong> Good Lord, so much drama at McKinley today!

**atblaineanderson: atKurtHummel** I know right? Geez love, Rachel went totally spastic!

**atKurtHummel: atblaineanderson** She's such a drama diva. Chaos in the cafeteria today.

**atFhudson:** So, my ex-girlfriend **at****RachelBarbraBerry** caused a food fight today.

**atRachelBarbraBerry:** I did NOT cause the food fight in the café. **atFhudson **lies!

**atKurtHummel: **Lying with my boyfriend **atblaineanderson**. Never can a moment get any sweeter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! Not too long and leaves lee-way for more stuff. Like I said, if I continue, it will probably mostly be Facebook because that part's fun to write. And Twitter stuff is painful because of the way I had to do it. Reviews make me smile! Let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks guys!**


End file.
